Bokim Stormera
Summary Bokim is the father of Rose and the holder of the Stormera family Scroll Arte El Brazo Del Tigre. A strict father, he has constantly trained and tested Rose's combat skill ever since she was old enough to use Tekisu. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-B | 8-A Name: Bokim Stormera Origin: Kayos Gaiden Gender: Male Age: Late 30s to Early 40s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (Can manipulate Tekisu, the soul force of his body, as well as burn away the Tekisu of others via El Brazo Del Tigre), Statistics Amplification (Manipulating Tekisu grants the user increased power and durability in one part of their body), Martial Arts, Heat Manipulation (Via Loco Tigre), Regeneration (Mid-Low, Brazo Del Diablo Tigre), Self-Healing, Enhanced Senses (Should have senses comparable to if not superior to Rose's) Attack Potency: City Block level (As his power at 10% is 43 tons, his power at 5% should be half as powerful) | City Block level (Dealt this much damage with a 10% El Tigre Diablo Tornado Drop) | Multi-City Block level (As his power at 10% is 43 tons, his full power should be 10x as powerful) Speed: Hypersonic (Able to move this fast) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Far stronger than his daughter) | Class 1 | Class 5 Striking Strength: City Block Class | City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class Durability: City Block level | City Block level | Multi-City Block level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Dozens of meters with shockwaves Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Bokim is a highly skilled and powerful fighter, being the one person that Rose has never come close to defeating, even after developing special techniques specifically to counter him. He is widely described as a 'monster' in combat even by the likes of Gestalt. He is also highly skilled with Tekisu, even managing to develop a way to modify his Scroll Arte so that it absorbs the opponent's Tekisu rather than just destroying it, a feat with shocked even Rose.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tekisu:' Tekisu is the Soul of Spiritual Force that resides in every human being. It is something all people have from birth but can only start to manifest it properly starting in their adolescent years. At this age, one can only output Tekisu from one body part at a time, however, the older and wiser the user becomes, the more they can manifest over more body parts at once. There are several points in the human body where Tekisu flows, the largest being the Tekisu Core where the Soul resides. From the Core Tekisu flows into different parts of the body, granting the user superhuman abilities. *'Scroll Artes: El Brazo Del Tigre (The Arm of the Tiger):' Bokim's Tekisu manifestation, using his right arm to harness Tekisu, this technique causes the person hit by his attacks to slowly and continuously burn Tekisu. **'Loco Tigre:' A powerful straight punch enhanced by El Brazo Del Tigre. The force of the attack is so powerful that anything his fist strikes is physically burned. **'Brazo Del Diablo Tigre:' A variant of El Brazo Del Tigre that causes any Tekisu that is drained from the opponent to be passively transferred to Bokim, healing and revitalizing him. **'El Tigre Diablo Tornado Drop:' Bokim crushes the opponent in a bear hug before leaping high into the air and crashing back to the ground with them still in his grip. Key: 5% | 10% | 100% Others Notable Victories: Akisame Koetsuji (History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi) Akisame's Profile (Note: 5% Bokim was used, Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) Father's Profile (Note: Base Father and 10% Bokim was used, Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Kayos Gaiden Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Wrestlers Category:Soul Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Heat Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8